From His Eyes To Hers SasukeHinata
by AmaKage-kun
Summary: Sasuke is back from konoha and is faced with troubles is hinata willing to help him even though what he has done?
1. Chapter 1 Unpleasent Birthday, Elope

Ok hi D This is a preview of my story I need reviews on how it is please. I need to know how my story is so I can write more D Thanks for anyone who is reading this Enjoy

+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+"-:..:-"+

From His Eyes To Hers

Part 1 Unpleasant Birthday

The day was as dull just as it was outside cold and musky it had add the touch to today's raining forecast.

"It's going to be a good day" Sasuke sarcastically muttered to himself quietly, while looking out the window mindlessly from a jail cell.

It was a dark cell, cold from the concrete floor that was stained by his violent punches and kicks. The stone wall was not in good condition either, it was more indulged in flames which made it pitch black. The only time light had ever entered it, was when it was a sunny day in konoha. Each day was worse than the other sometimes he thought it best to just kill himself, but he never could. His reason always held him back, every minute was "Find him, Kill him, and make him suffer".

Kakashi, who had visited him every day since sasuke came back, was not here on his usual time. If sasuke was lucky he wouldn't have to put up with Tsunade's constant yelling from the room next door. Tsunade had thought it best to keep the "Cold hearted bastard" next to her office for safety reasons. Sasuke hated being rescued by naruto from Itachi, his one chance to kill him and he was beat by Itachi effortlessly. He just put his head back on the cold stone wall and sighed, his fingers shivered from the icy floor but he remained there as if his soul left him leaving him dead.

There was a sudden clash of lighting from the outside thunderstorm. The lighting had lit up the room for a brief second. Sasuke remained silent and still, closing his eyes slightly as he darkness hovered around his eyes.

"Hey sasuke…" Someone said poking sasuke on the shoulder

Sasuke jerked awake with a reflex that was to attack the person. Unfortunately he was face to floor in a second, kakashi was quicker when it came to surprise attacks. Sasuke groaned angrily trying to get out of kakashi's hold on him.

"Calm down" Kakashi said while letting him go.

Sasuke said nothing but a grumble. He was repositioning himself again on the wall to continue sleeping. Not that he got much sleep anyway, he had dark rings under his eyes and a pale look. Kakashi noticed this ever since he stopped eating the food he was offered. Kakashi went on with today's activities and then gave him a good look and said.

"You should be happy, today's your eighteenth birthday" Kakashi said.

"Another year older, now leave me alone" Sasuke said with a deadly tone.

That was the end of the conversation, the only noise left was the slow calm rain fall outside. Kakashi walked out of the room, just outside the cell. You could tell kakashi was talking with naruto, saying how he needed to bring sasuke to tsunade's office.

"I don't need to see that old hag that won't shut up right now" Sasuke thought.

Naruto had entered the cell, just as he did sasuke saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Then the look had turned into a serious glare as if he could just tear him apart. Naruto had said nothing while cuffing him with charka chains. It was dead silent the whole two minutes while walking into the hokage's office.

"Sasuke…I have a mission for you" Tsunade said crossing her arms while lying back in her chair.

Sasuke didn't say a word, but just kept staring at Tsunade until she spoke again. Shizune hated sasuke's glare at the hokage.

"You have partners also, which is only for safety reasons" She continued.

"As you see Naruto will be one, and the other should be coming shortly" She said.

Sasuke thought of who this other person was, and what mission. He

wished the old hag would get to the point.

"The mission is to find some hidden nins around the village, they have been torturing the incoming travelers and leaving travelers for information" She said.

Sasuke thought of the idea and had an answer prepared.

"No…" was all he said.

"It's not your choice to accept the mission or not, you are going" Tsunade said acidly.

Just then the door creaked open and a kunoichi walked in with an apology bow.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I didn't mean to come in so late" Sakura said taking off her rain coat.

Tsunade had smiled and said it was ok. She had naruto explain the mission to her. Sakura understood and didn't even give sasuke one glance when she came in. Sasuke really didn't pay attention until he thought of the Hyuga's.

"Wouldn't the Hyuga's be the primary one for this mission, they have the byakugan" Sasuke said to Tsunade.

"True, but Hinata and Neji are out on missions and the others already said no" She replied

"Well make them do it you old hag" He muttered under his breath.

Luckily Tsunade was too busy conversing with shizune. He remained

silent for the time being.

"Alright it's done Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, you are all this mission three

days from now no go home and get ready" She demanded

Sakura left in a hurry and naruto walked towards sasuke. Kakashi had walked behind sasuke and looked at naruto an said.

"I'll take him back to the cell, you get ready" He ordered

Naruto just nodded and went home.

--4:00 in the morning in Konoha--

Sasuke sat on the couch in the bland room waiting. He was at Kakashi's house getting ready for the mission two days from now.

"That should be all for now, we just need more weapons and food" Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything but the casual "Hm" every now and then it was "…".

Kakashi went off into the kitchen to make breakfast. Until a sudden knock stopped him.

"Sasuke answer that will you" He said continuing on to the kitchen

Sasuke Stood up and walk to the door and opened it. He saw a girl standing at the doorway. She seemed to be in a hurry, she was constantly looking over his shoulder. Then looking down at the floor.

"Um..I-is K-k-kakashi-sensei h-here?" she said looking down at the floor not sparing a glance at him.

Sasuke just pointed at the kitchen and then went back to sitting on the couch thinking, also fiddling with his blue charka chain on his neck.

The timid girl entered the house and rushed into the kitchen.

"Ah Hinata-chan, glad you could come over at this time of the morning" Kakashi smiled under his masked

"Oh um…sure no p-problem" she replied

"Well here you go" Kakashi said while handing something to Hinata

Hinata bowed and went on her way to the door, just then a figure stood covering the kitchen doorway. Suddenly bumping into the figure, Hinata gasped and flinched. Sasuke just looked down at her then turned towards kakashi and said.

"I thought she was on a mission" Sasuke said with a death defying tone.

Kakashi gave sasuke a blank stare then finally managed to say.

"She is" he said

Sasuke moved and went back to the couch. Hinata still sort of freaked out got up, and looked at kakashi sensei then at the stove.

"K-kakashi-sensei" Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata?" he replied

She pointed at the stove to show the burnt mush.

"Dammit! Oh well guess no breakfast for the two of us today then.." He said dumping the mush in the trash.

"I-if you w-want I could ma-make break-breakfast for you and U-uchiha-san" she stammered.

Kakashi smiled and thanked Hinata

"That would be great if you did that" he said with his hand behind his head.

She smiled and Hurried to the fridge looking for something to cook. Kakashi went into the living room

Sasuke looked up at kakashi.

"I hate this damn chain"he muttered

Hinata managed to cook breakfast and left the two alone to eat. She went back to the household with the ring kakashi gave her.

"Kakashi..." sasuke said putting his chopsticks down

"What?" kakashi replyed

"Hinata...you gave her a ring, it looked like a wedding ring to me" he said with an intense tone

"Oh that...I plan to elope with hinata-chan" he said with a smile

At that moment sasuke choked on his food, he grabbed his water and drank it.

Cough cough "E-elope...wit..with...Hinata!" he said

Kakashi laughed at the suprised sasuke

"You still act like a child sasuke" he said still laughing and walked out of the room

Sasuke was beyond confused at this point

"Is he really planning to elope with hinata?!" he thought

"No no he's 32 or something and she's 18 is that possible?" he thought again


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Warmth

From His Eyes To Hers

Part 2: Familiar Warmth

Sasuke sat on the couch after the little incident with Kakashi and Hinata. After some thinking he felt incredibly stupid that he could ever think that Kakashi and Hinata could ever elope with one another. Still it lingered in his mind…

Kakashi walked in with his usual gear and usual Icha Icha paradise.

"What made those books so interesting to him?" Sasuke wondered

Studying his every move as he wondered his domain, Sasuke created a blank stare habit. However this made him drowsy, not sleeping for four days does that to you. Soon fell into the darkness that would enclose him.

. . .

He awoke to a chill and covered in sweat, he found it harder to breathe. He looked outside the window it was night, glancing over at the clock it read 2:36 AM.

"Damn I fell asleep the whole day" he whispered.

He voice was somewhat hoarse and his throat was dry. He was slightly dizzy and found it hard to concentrate. A light flickered on towards the bedroom. Moving his glance toward the light Kakashi had awakened. Not wanting to seem weak, Sasuke arose from the couch and sat like he had never fallen asleep in the first place.

"You don't need to act tough" Kakashi said

Sasuke continued on his stare into the abyss. Then Sasuke started coughing and it did not sound healthy. Kakashi caught the shimmer on his skin from sweat and saw him shiver ever so slightly. He'd seen it a thousand times before; heck it happened to him rarely. Sasuke was sick and was having a fever.

Now this was tricky how do you take a kid who is very much hated by everyone to get medical care? Or better yet how do you get the stubborn kid there? These questions ran through Kakashi's head. He thought of some possible ways, but Tsunade for one absolutely does not want to deal with Sasuke. Also Sakura is out of the question.

Sasuke sat there… with each minute passing he did not get better.

"Here drink some water" Kakashi offered while holding a glass next to him

Sasuke despised being pitied by others the most; he ignored the offering and turned his head to show rejection.

Kakashi showed and anger mark and offered once more.

"Here Sasuke…drink up" He spoke

Sasuke only rejected once more.

"I'm gonna kill him" Kakashi thought

A second to none Sasuke felt water rushing down his esophagus, it did leave a cool sensation, but No Air…. Sasuke scrambled from under Kakashi's grip while he was sitting on him making him intake the water. Sasuke coughed up some remaining water and wiped his face.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted

"There! Now you feel a little better!" Kakashi replied

Sasuke still feeling light headed only fell back onto the couch and tried to regain his balance. He gripped his head to make the world stop spinning.

"Your sick with a fever, you're not going to be able to handle yourself" Kakashi mentioned

"Really? I didn't know" Sasuke said with obvious sarcasm

Kakashi ignored his comment and went to his cabinet with over the counter medicine, looking over each one that would treat Sasuke's symptoms

Sasuke was sitting and his pain only seeming to get worse

Kakashi walked back over and handed Sasuke two pills

"There not going to kill you, in fact they'll make you feel better temporarily" offered Kakashi

Sasuke was debating on whether he should accept them.

Sasuke turned his head, if there was one thing that Sasuke hated the most it was being pitied by someone else.

Kakashi on the other hand was at his limit of being nice...

"Take it" Ordered Kakashi

Sasuke only gave him the dirtiest look he could manage at the moment and then proceeded to turn his head once more

That was all it took to snap Kakashi's already weak patience, the next moment was indescribable. Kakashi had flipped the couch over along with Sasuke and not wanting to lose Sasuke regained his balance by flipping over and now was in a crouching position. Kakashi only came quicker and managed to stab a piece of sasukes clothing to the floor. The next move on was to dodge but something held Sasuke back he glanced and saw that his shirt was pinned to the floor. Now Kakashi had picked up the pace and a already weak Sasuke was at his limit. He thought of something quick and leaned forward into the attack and let his Chakra neck chain take the blow, though this was purely chance to get rid of it and obtain freedom. The attack was powerful and sent him flying to the wall breaking it to cause a massive hole. Sasuke was down, Kakashi looked out the hole and saw Sasuke out in the street unconscious and shirtless. Not to mention that is was cold due to the weather being the rainy season.

"I guess I should go get him" Kakashi mumbled

Kakashi went to retrieve a blanket to wrap him up in and bring him back in.

Sasuke woke up with the feeling of the wind being knocked out of him, he held his throat for the Chakra chain had broken. Still it left a bad bruise and it was a miracle that he only made it out with only a bruise. Seeing he was out and free he made great haste to escape from this hell. Despite not feeling well Sasuke mustered all his strength and sped off the scene into the deep districts of Konoha.

Kakashi had came back to only find Sasuke missing

"Damn he still managed to get away, I got to get him" Kakashi said

Kakashi then noticed little blue remains of chakra and that's when things got worse, there was a revengeful Uchiha on the loose.

Kakashi disappeared to alert the others of his mistake.

Sasuke was truly in danger for the elements of nature were so unkind, it had started to rain and he was extremely close to falling from exhaustion. His body was heavy and numb, and the bruise was not helping to help his breathing either regardless of sprinting for so long. Soon a house came into view it had walls around it and it seemed to be huge. Sasuke decided to run around to the back and hopefully find some shelter for if he didn't he'd surely die and that was not one of his plans. He jumped the wall and found himself slipping into unconsciousness. He fell over the wall and into a patch of what seemed to be flowers and tall grasses making almost no noise at all then fell into what he thought was the next world.

Delicate little footsteps filled the room with unknown fear

"Was it my imagination or was someone outside?" said the girl

She opened her back door to the garden she was provided with by the family and saw that nothing was out of place. Just the sound of raindrops hitting the trees and small plants that filled the garden. The moon being covered behind the clouds was bright but being underneath it the world was dark, but with focus everything becomes somewhat visible.

Something did not feel right this anxiety did not leave. Wanting to be sure that nothing was back there the girl used her eyes to find the truth.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered

She scanned the area and found a very faint chakra, she gasped and quick ran out to the life force in her garden. There was a small gap in the clouds and that small cloud shined right on her house and the moon revealed who the mysterious person was. Hinata gasped once more realizing who she had found. She did not just find anybody she had found Sasuke Uchiha and for a moment when the moon had revealed itself between the clouds, his face was slightly covered with water and his hair was pulled away from his face and was covered around by Ixora's. His skin looked so smooth and Hinata thought for just a moment he was Beautiful. She snapped out of her trance and proceeded to take Sasuke into her room and quickly give him some treatment.

"What time is it?" She glanced over to the moon's positions and assumed it was around 3:40-3:50.

"Ummm…this is so indecent" Hinata thought to herself

What was she doing? She had brought the worst possible person into her home and her room to be precise! And not to mention that she brought a guy A GUY! Into her home full of bodyguards and people who TRULY Hate Sasuke. It was practically asking for the Death Penalty.

Sasuke groaned

Hinata came back and realized that Sasuke's health was failing him She acted quickly and grabbed a towel and started to wipe him off. She noticed his throat was badly bruised but moved on. She closed her eyes for if she opened them she would faint and that wasn't helping Sasuke any. Being fully embarrassed she was Red all over and probably burning hotter than Sasuke is. Then came the hard part, he's lower half. She was flushed.

"If I do that, I can never be married….ever" Hinata told herself

But did that matter right now? Sasuke was still in bad condition. Maybe she could get someone else to do it? Oh right yeah she'd be charged with treason before she could open her mouth to explain. So many thoughts raced and her internal hardware was starting to smoke.

"I've decided" she said and then put a new towel over his lower half and then while that was over she cut slits into his pants and proceeded to take them off by pieces until he was wearing shorts.

"Now for the medicine" she said and snuck out of her room to find her way to the medicine room. On her way over she stepped very carefully not wanting to wake anyone.

"Just one corner to turn and I'm there" Hinata whispered

Hinata turned and gave a small squeak, to her surprise it was a bodyguard at the door.

"Hello Miss Hinata, why up at this late hour?" he said

"Oh umm..I..I uhh….wasn't feeling so well so I decided to grab some medicine to help me get rid of some pain." Hinata said hoping that he would buy it

"What kind of pain? Are you sick?" he said touching her forehead

Hinata still wasn't used to having other people touch her but she stayed a trooper and managed.

"You are a bit warm Miss Hinata, wait here I shall go get the medicine that treats your symptoms" he said

"Y-yes thank you" Hinata said

The waiting seemed like forever, then he returned with a small amount of dosage and with a glass of water as well

"Thank you again, g-good night" She said while walking off towards her room.

When out of sight she changed her pace to a power walk and soon reached her room and found that Sasuke was still breathing. She gave a sigh of relief and then came to the realization of how she was gonna give the medicine to him. He obviously wasn't going to take it in his state. Then her mind drifted off and then came up with the conclusion of "mouth to mouth".

"No….no no nonono…no!" she stammered

Her face filled with crimson, but her options were not many to begin with.

"I'm definitely not getting married" Hinata thought once more.

She unwrapped the medicine and grabbed the glass of water and took a deep breath and took some medicine and some water and then sat next to Sasuke and leaned to him slowly but surely.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" She thought over and over again

Then a bittersweet sensation reached her lips and the medicine she released to Sasuke's feverish body. This felt more enjoyable then she imagined, her face lit up and not a second later she pulled away. That was a little longer than necessary her hand touched her lips, she could still feel the coldness but yet they warmed up so quickly against hers. The bitterness of the medicine didn't bother her yet she hardly noticed it.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke until about 20 minutes later his fever went down miraculously and he was breathing normal again.

The time was now 4:36am and Hinata still day dreaming about what she had just done. However she was still sleepy and slowly drifted off to sleep next to Sasuke on the floor with a light sheet.

Sasuke was dreaming he was in a cold dark and damp place. This was normal to him, it was what he lived after all. He was walking through the darkness and felt icy spots on his skin and face.

"Did I really die?" he asked himself

Then something warm touched him on his arm, followed by another on his other arm. The numb sensation was going away. As quickly as it came it went away just as fast. He was cold but did not shiver then the sensations came back but on his body and the icy layer on top seemed to have broken off. Once again they vanished Sasuke waited for the sensations to come back, but they never came back for awhile he started to walk again once more and little spots of lights started to show themselves like small flickers of light.

Then the sensations he felt were not on his body but on his lips. They were warm and soft and bitter, a strange combination in itself. Then as time passed Sasuke found himself sitting down he became so tired it was unbearable. His breathing became normal once more and the pain he felt was no more. Not saying another word he decided not to reject sleep and gradually fell asleep in that darkness he was in, with a small light underneath his hand.

As he fell asleep the cold he felt was replaced with warmness that he felt whenever he would lay under the sun.

The rain leisurely dripped from the grey clouds above and landed gracefully upon the earth and played it's symphony of bliss.

It was morning in Konoha and everything was peaceful until a certain ninja came in with some bad news.

"Whattya Mean he's gone!" Tsunade yelled furiously

"He escaped from my place after a quarrel over his health" Kakashi replied hoping to live another day

"His Health? It was better when he was sick! Leave him he deserves it!" Tsunade roared

"Tsunade his chakra chain was broken as well" Kakashi said

"We have no time to lose he's probably out of the Konoha town boundaries by now. Kakashi you and the team who I assigned the mission earlier have changed to finding Sasuke at all cost." She spoke

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied

And with that last statement Kakashi was gone recruiting his team members and Tsunade was setting up positions to find Sasuke and appoint other teams to possible areas where he may be.

At a certain young lady's house trouble not only found her but it just may have captivated her into his clutches.

"Hinata…..Hinata? are you there Hinata it's me Neji" he said

Hinata woke up in a flash

"Oh no, I'm going to be caught" Hinata thought

"Um Hello? Neji?" Hinata said

"Hinata are you ready? We have to practice today" he replied

"Uh about that can you tell father that I will be missing training today? I'm afraid I'm not feeling up to it today. So if I can I would like to rest" she said

"Are you ok? Maybe I should check on you" Neji said about to open the door

"UH No no no no no bad idea" Hinata said jumping to the door and keeping it closed

"Umm I don't want you to catch it, that would upset father so much and plus I'm fine with a little rest I'll be better" Hinata said with uneasiness

"Ok I understand rest easy Hinata" with that Neji left to pass on the news to Father who received it as it's probably because of the rainy season.

"That was to close" Hinata said

Just then Sasuke started to show signs of regaining consciousness

"Oh no he's waking up" Hinata said somewhat frightened

"What do I do!" she whispered


	3. Chapter 3: Extinct Touch

From His Eyes To Hers

Part 3: Extinct Touch

"Oh no he's waking up!" Hinata said

Struck with fear, Hinata was in the wolf's den. Regardless of this room being hers, she wanted out. Too late too much time has passed for her to try and run out the front or back door, so her next best choice was the closet. Jumping in with no hesitation at all she hid herself hoping she would not be found. She was breathing hard. Looking out of the small slits of the door she saw Sasuke awaking.

Sasuke awoke in a semi-light filled room, It hurt his eyes. Blinking a few times to focus his eyes better. The room he was in was something different. Hard wooden floor, with a small table and a desk with scrolls and drawers and a mirror on the side. It was a connecting bedroom to a bathroom, this room was pretty huge in size. He looked at himself, he was missing some cloth on his legs. In fact he was wearing very high shortcuts. What did he do when he was escaping? What indeed had given him the idea to wear such clothes and without a shirt. Now he was in a nice house and in a bed half naked. This was worse than waking up in a tree next to bird.

Hinata watched from the shadows, Sasuke wasn't looking to good. With each passing minute he was turning a shade lighter. It seemed he started to sweat.

Sasuke with so many ideas can only figure that he ended up in some pyscho's house when he fell unconscious. If that pyscho had helped him, Sasuke was wanting to get out of the premises to be far away from such a place. Then he heard a noise.

"Don't tell me that just happened" Hinata thought when a small box fell over in her closet it seemed she moved a little too much backwards and fulfilled her doom. She looked back at the slits to see a pair of red eyes staring back at her white ones.

"Eekk!" Hinata squeaked

With a quick motion the closet was open and Sasuke had saw who the little noise maker was.

Sasuke with his deep scary as hell, one of a kind stare had Hinata frozen. She was still and was in shock. Her breathing was speeding up her, heart pounding and the feeling to desperately get away was getting stronger.

"Was it you?" Sasuke spoke to the scare little mouse

Hinata could barely move, her mouth not listening to her mind and her mind not listening to her body's will. All she could do was just sit and stare at what she had saved.

"Was it you? Hirito?" Sasuke said once more this time more demanding

"Hirito? Who in the world was Hirito?" Hinata thought

"Was his eyesight that bad? Did we ever have a Hirito in the village?" she thought again

All of this was too much, he remembered her name at kakashi's place. And now she was Hirito….

Then she cracked a smile

This turned into a giggle.

After that moment it turned into laughter.

"Hi-Hirito? Ha ha" Hinata laughed

Sasuke just continued to stare at her while she enjoyed her little moment of laughter. Then Sasuke understood why she was laughing. He was still sleepy and when he is sleepy he tends to slur his words a bit and then they become mispronunciations. He always hated that about him, most of the time when he awoke that happened. He's brother alwa-

"Brother" Sasuke thought

"Itachi Uchiha" he thought once more

His eyes turned to a darker crimson, the rage rapidly started to fill his mind of images of long ago and recently.

The grip he was holding on the door started to crack the wood.

Hinata took notice of this and immediately snapped out of her laughter. Sasuke was looking at the floor. She felt uneasy and the fear from earlier started to return but bigger this time. She started to shake and in this closet it wasn't helping to calm her down. Suddenly Sasuke's intense stare went from the floor to her eyes. Hinata's heart stopped.

"Where did the sleeping Sasuke go?" She thought

Sasuke was starting to breathe heavy and his face turned shadier. Then his other hand was flat on the floor.

Hinata's hand out of a reflex grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sasuke's eyes changed to his dark blue eyes in a flash. He glanced down at his hand and saw that Hinata was still shaking.

"I'm doing all sorts of dares in the last 12 hours" Hinata believed

But it was a reflex she had, whenever she was scared to death she grabbed the nearest thing for comfort. It was a bad habit for it showed her fear as a shinboi and that was another weakness that added to her already long list.

Realizing that she held a little longer than needed she pulled away and held her other hand near her chest. Looking upon the Sasuke who had apparently frozen himself.

"I'm-I'm sor-sor-sorry" Hinata murmured

Her speech was horrible, everything she tried to get rid of was coming back like a flood all her bad habits.

Sasuke glanced up again he went into a sitting position instead of a crouching position. He was thinking.

"What was that?" Sasuke thought

"It was like electricity, but it didn't hurt. I swear my hand went up in flames, but no fire" He recalled

"What did you do to me? Hinata" Sasuke said still looking at his hand

"I-I –didn't –do-any-anything—Sasuke" Hinata replied

"No you did something, did you place a jutsu on my hand?" He asked

"Jutsu? A jutsu? Really? All I did was touch you out of fear!" Hinata thought

"No I –did –no-not" She whispered

Confused Sasuke just looked at his hand and then he put it down and began his famous stare at Hinata.

Out of nowhere a really loud growl came from Sasuke

Hinata just stared back at Sasuke and then looked at his stomach.

"Don't mind it" Sasuke said and broke the awkward silence

Hinata looked at the sun's position's it was 7:30am, breakfast was on its way.

"Are you-you hungry?" Hinata asked

"I said don't mind it" Sasuke repeated

Hinata then got the idea that Sasuke was moody because he hasn't eaten since he's been here.

Then a knock at the door

"Miss Hinata! Miss Hinata! Would you like breakfast?" A worker of the house spoke

Hinata's face turned pale.

"Can-can you leave it by the door?" She politely asked

"Still not feeling well Miss Hinata? I left some medicine on the side as well, I would like to check your condition, I'm coming in" She said

"It loves to get worse around here" Hinata thought

Hinata jumped up and sprinted towards the door sidestepping Sasuke and straight to the door. As soon as it opened Hinata spread her hands up in the air and covered her room and then snapped the door's shut and she was outside.

"Please tell me you did not see him, Please tell me you did not see him" She repeated over and over in her mind

"Yes?" She said

The maid checked her temperature and advised that she should take it because she looked a little pale and handed her breakfast that consisted of oatmeal and water and some herbal tea and an apple.

Hinata took the tray and thanked her and waited till she left the corridor and then went back inside.

Sasuke had moved from where he was.

"Where did he go?" Hinata thought

She placed the tray on the table and proceeded to go to the back door and looked sideways for any traces.

"That's what I get for leaving and Ex-ninja alone" She muttered

"Left who alone?" Sasuke said standing right behind her eating the apple that was breakfast

"Eeepp!" She jumped and closed the back door.

Then quickly took notice of how close he was and without a shirt and high shortcuts

She slowly turned red

"Excuse me" she said and tried to squeeze away from him.

"That's a first" Sasuke thought

Usually a girl would grab him and try to eat him alive, but she wanted away?

There was a particular trait about her that he tried to remember, but what was it?

It'll come back sooner or later. For now he moved away and finished the apple and went to the bathroom.

"Keep it together, you're ok , you're still alive" She said to herself

Sasuke Uchiha was cold shouldered and not very sociable. Not that she wanted to be buddy with buddy with him in the first place. Why is he still here? Shouldn't there be mass murder by now? It Amazed Hinata that after hearing so much about Sasuke in recent talks that he was not showing much violence at all. He was walking in her room like he owned the place.

Now was her chance, she could scream and call for help. Was it a smart Idea though? If she battled him she surely be creamed and everyone else? More than likely people would die. The people who really stood a chance were Neji and Father. Even then she didn't want to chance it.

Then Sasuke appeared once more, Hinata jumped a little due to her dark thoughts.

He casually walked over to the table and sat down and decided to eat the oatmeal. After the first bite his face went a little sour. Hinata thought what made him do that?

"Is there sugar in here?" He asked Hinata

"No ju-just a little hon-honey" Hinata answered

Sasuke stopped eating it and put it back on the table and began to drink the water.

"Do-do you not like sweet- th-things?" Hinata questioned

She liked sweets just not too much of it, but she only ate honey because of overhearing a rumor about eating honey will make you more attractive to the one you like. Of course after eating it for about 4 months nothing has happened between her and Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded

"He wasn't listening" Hinata assumed

"Don't go anywhere" Hinata asked

"Are you ordering me?" Sasuke glared

Hinata not wanting to argue just left out the door and before she could get to the end of the hallway. A tall figure loomed over her.

"I'll ask again were you ordering me…." Sasuke really demanded and answer

Hinata not expecting it started to walk backwards, Sasuke wanting that answer, grabbed her waist and dragged her close. Hinata started squirming to get free but even though he's not 100% he was still strong.

He leaned his face closer.

Hinata heard footsteps coming, he heart skipped a beat or maybe two.

"I'm a goner." She thought

As if Sasuke wasn't close enough he leaned in even closer and Hinata started to change color swiftly.

"I- I-I…..it was a Suggestion!" She stammered

Sasuke feeling accomplished, retreated back to the room and Hinata could only stand for so long. Her knees buckled and she was still bright red and met Neji at the turn of the hallway.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Neji said assisting her to get back on her feet.

"Hn? Uh OH yeah I'm fine…"she responded

"Thank you Neji" she gave a weak smile and regained her balance and went back to walking down the hallway a little slower.

"It seems her sickness is not going to let up anytime today" He said and continued to walk back to the courtyard.

Hinata started to pick up the pace and had to go to the kitchen to find something for her and Sasuke to eat. There was still the oatmeal he ate, but she didn't want to remind herself of what she had done earlier this morning for Sasuke to get better. If she did it would be and indirect Kis- No no no it was not a kis-…..it was not physical contact. That sounded worse but she decided to call it that. I'm still pure and it was not even real, does it count if it was a life and death situation and if the guy was not even conscious at the time?

Hinata sighed and found herself at the doors of the kitchen. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked

She opened the door and no one was in sight

"I guess I'll let myself in?" she said to herself

Looking around she was looking for the oatmeal and quickly made two bowls and then took and ice pack and a small towel and headed back to her room. The time now was 8:48am. She made it back to the room without running into anyone.

She opened the door and set the things on the table, the back door was slightly open.

"Sasu-" before she could even finish

There he was standing there with some new clothes. They looked familiar, but where has she seen them before?

"Are those Neji's clothes?" she asked

" I dunno just grabbed them from about 7 doors down. After hopping the wall and back." He replied

"Why come back?" she thought

Sasuke caught sight of the oatmeal and went over and started eating the plain one. Hinata grabbed her bowl and went outside and ate in the peace of her personal garden. She inhaled the air and exhaled slowly. Her mind went through so much catastrophe this morning, she pondered on how lucky she was to have made it though.

Sasuke stood at the door holding the ice pack and towel.

"Are these for me?" he asked

"Yes, you-your throat is bruised…I just thought it-mi-might help to-reduce-th-the swelling" she spoke

"Hm?" Sasuke thought about it and then let it dropped to the floor

"I don't need your pity" he said coldly and walked outside and into the garden and then jumped over the wall and into the forest behind.

"It was a suggestion" she whispered

The wind started to blow and a slight drizzle came down. Hinata remained at her spot and saw the tiny crystals fall to earth to bring a shine to the life that was growing.

Then a bell begun to ring, it was the alarm bell it meant everyone to go to the courtyard for a quick meeting. Hinata got up and put her dishes on the table and mad her way to the courtyard. Though the hallway she remember all that happened in the last 12 hours.

"Did it all happen?" she thought

She arrived at the courtyard and everyone was already there. Her Father was making a speech.

"Be on the Alert, it seems that word has arrived that Sasuke Uchiha has escaped." He said

"From now on My daughters will be always watched, and others will increase the security around here" he said once more

Others started to talk about the escape and starting rumors around the Hyuga household.

Hinata could only think that Sasuke for his own safety should not return, not that he would anyway. This feeling of him leaving made her feel unsteady.

"Shouldn't I be calm now? He can't hurt anyone around here…can he?" Hinata shook off the thought and started her departure to her room hoping that the Uchiha would not return for a second visit.


End file.
